scifixoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Khaydarin Crystals
Khaydarin crystals were psionic artifacts, left on numerous planets by the xel'naga -- as such, they are often found in xel'naga temples. In the Khalani language of the protoss, "khaydarin" means "focuser of the heart." The stones are typically blue in color. Different species react differently to touching khaydarin crystals. They always feel cold to the touch, however a human would feel a tingling sensation and an aching pain when touching a crystal whereas a protoss would feel the tingling, but would not feel any pain. The crystals can be altered by their environments. Both the Uraj Crystal and the Khalis Crystal were quite distinct -- having been altered through both their environment and their users. The crystals can only be used by creatures whose development was influenced by the xel'naga, or by the xel'naga themselves. History The origins of the khaydarin crystals are shrouded in mystery, but their deep connection to the xel'naga is quite apparent. Around 100 CE, the protoss Temlaa and Savassan discovered a cavern full of khaydarin crystals, which reawoke the dormant psionic connection shared between all protoss. Using khaydarin crystals, Savassan was able to reawaken this connection in almost the entire species -- bringing an end to the Aeon of Strife. Shortly after this, the War of the Gods occurred. By absorbing the knowledge of several xel'naga, the Overmind was able to learn how to manipulate the creatures. The protoss continued to use khaydarin crystals for a variety of purposes after this -- including using them to identify the zerg as creatures uplifted by the xel'naga at the onset of the Great War. Uses & Properties The crystals are able to store information -- much like data crystals used by civilizations throughout society. Because of this property, the xel'naga were able to essentially use the crystals in place of computers. The protoss have also used the crystals for information storage, particularly on the moon of Ehlna. The connection between the crystals and the psionic abilities of the protoss have been clear since the end of the Aeon of Strife. After that, the protoss continuously used khaydarin crystals to enhance their own capabilities. The High Templar adorn themselves with khaydarin crystals for this exact purpose. Along with their psionic abilities, khaydarin crystals also possess some natural anti-gravity. This has allowed the protoss to use them in construction of floating platforms and pylons. On Aiur, some landmasses have had so many khaydarin crystals form around them that they naturally float. The protoss have also used the levitating abilities of the khaydarin crystals in numerous aircrafts. Other vessels utilize the khaydarin crystals in their warp drives. These engines, called warp prisms due to their crystalline nature, can provide energy to the entire spacecraft. Some vessels, which are not capable of warp, still use a crystal matrix as a power source. The khaydarin crystals used in this manner are exponentially more reliable than typical machinery -- they have only failed three times in recorded history. Protoss buildings are also powered by energy passed through khaydarin crystals. A vast psionic energy network extends throughout protoss cities, encampments, military bases, and other settlements. The energy passes through a series of pylons -- bringing the energy from the crystals at the nexus that serves as the energy's source. The crystals also have properties that allow some control over the zerg. Even humans have been able to utilize this property to a limited extent, though the Dark Archon Ulrezaj was able to completely control zerg with the six crystals he mutated using both Dark Templar and zerg energies. Known Crystals The following are all of the unique khaydarin crystals that are known to exist, or have existed: * Argus Stone * Giant Crystal * Ihan crystals * Khalis * Uraj Source Khaydarin crystals are derived from Starcraft. For canon information, visit the StarCraft Wiki.Category:K Category:Artifacts Category:Xel'naga Culture Category:Protoss Culture